superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Completionist
.]] The Completionist is a weekly YouTube web series created by Jirard Khalil and Greg Wilmot. Nearly every week, Jirard chooses one game and completes every possible in-game task, 100%, in three to four days. In each episode, Jirard sequentially discusses several aspects of the spotlight game, hitting the story, presentation, gameplay, the final level, and the overall difficulty involved in 100% completion. All episodes end with a general score as to whether or not the game is worth 100% completing, ranging from "Complete it," "Finish it," "Play it," "Look at it," or "Donate it." (Formerly "Burn it") Greg Wilmot, Jirard's longtime friend, appears in most episodes until Episode 120, providing much of the show's comic relief. The show's intro uses the song 8-bit Introduction , created by EliteFerrex on Newgrounds. Most of the artwork for the show is done by Carlos Padilla. Show Structure Level 1: Story This segment recaps the story of the game. If the game is a sequel, it goes over important parts from the first game. Level 2: Presentation This looks at the artistic stylization of the game; the graphics, the music, and the atmosphere. Level 3: Gameplay This segment focuses on general game-feel, controls, and fluidity of the game. Level 4: Final Level A description of the entire final level, often including an in-depth analysis of the final boss battle. Level 5: Completion Bonus Level 5 focuses on what you get for completing the game. The Completion bonus segment stems from Jirard's love of completing Donkey Kong Country 2, which is why the song from that game plays during the segment. Level 6: The Struggle The Struggle is a recap, for lack of a better term. The struggle segment considers the game in its entirety, and revisits any problem areas that somewhat hinder the completion aspect of the game. The fight theme, "Critical Hit!," from Wild Arms plays during this segment. Final Score The Final Score reflects Jirard's final recommendation for the game with scores ranging from "Complete it," "Finish it," "Play it," "Look at it," or "Burn it." As of the Sonic '06 episode, Jirard decided he no longer wanted to burn games, and as a result the "Burn It" rating has been changed to "Donate It," which was first given to Cool Spot. Additional Segments Glitches with Old Man Snitchez If the episode's game includes a notable glitch worthy of mention, a short segment is often dedicated to it. During this segment, Greg will describe the requirements of performing the glitch, all while doing his best impression of Deckard Cain from the Diablo ''series. As a result, he combines the topic game's terminology with that of the ''Diablo ''world, and often opens with "When I was your age..." Angry Video Game Jihad Rant This segment occurs when an unfair part or very hard achievement comes up. Also, there is a ton of swearing, so kids be warned. Alternate Show Structures The Mediocre-ist The Mediocre-ist is a look as to what the show would be like if Jirard and Greg where to switch roles. Unlike Jirard, Greg rarely 100% completes the episode's spotlight game, and his research is often much less extensive. Most of the focus on these episodes is placed on Greg's supposed incompetence, which is used to enhance comedic effect. Top Tens A classic format among YouTubers, Jirard (sometimes even Greg) occasionally creates his own top ten lists. During a top ten list, the creator lists his or her favorite items relating to a specific topic (favorite in-game power ups, songs, etc.) in an ascending order, often while explaining his or her reasoning behind the ranking order. Why We Love Games - Stories Through Gaming Dissimilar to the other Completionist shows, Stories Through Gaming focuses more on personal experiences with each game, as opposed to praise or critique. Each episode features a specific YouTuber who proceeds to share a significant moment from his or her past when a video game has made a notable impact on him or her. These of stories cover a range of motifs, from fighting adversity, to life-molding relationships, to even near-death situations. Defend It! Combining his own style with that of CAPCOM's Ace Attorney games, Jirard chooses a poorly received game that he finds redeemable, and performs a courtroom-styled review. Jirard (the defense attorney), and Andrew Campbell (the prosecuting attorney), both heatedly argue about the positives and negatives, respectively. Neither side ever canonically emerges victorious, and the winner is up to the viewer's interpretation. Insert Coin to Play This show would have been an occasional break from Completionist episodes, and would center around going to famous arcades to have a good time. Flynn's Arcade is the only episode that has been made thus far. The Completionist FIRSTS This format of show was originally introduced from the "Summer of Arcade for Xbox Live." Jirard stresses that this segment is not an actual full-length review, and that he also won't be completing the games 100%, as this is just the first impressions he had on the game. Here Comes a New Challenger! Specifically for new games, this show structure is used on new games that have either come out during the episode release, or are scheduled to come out soon. As with ''The Completionist FIRSTS, this isn't a 100% completion of the game. Trivia *In the third episode of Why We Love Games, Jirard said that the reason he says "Yes!" before every review is because that was what his mother, Kaaren Khalil, always used to say to everything, and says it as a way to pay homage to her. List of Episodes Note that Each Color has a different Meaning. Blue is a Regular Episode Green is a Collection Pack Episode. Orange is a Special Episode. Purple is a Blind Review. Yellow is a Final Fantasy VII Month Episode. Red is the Super Special 100th Episode. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Top Tens Category:Why We Love Games Category:Jirard Category:Defend It! Category:The Completionist Category:The Mediocreist Category:Greg